


Haunted Dreams

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragons, Dragonspeak, M/M, Other, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's subconscious knows it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thanks to jelazakazone who was so kind and looked it over.

Arthur dreamt in his sleep. He didn’t knew where they came from, just knew that they would appear: images inside his head, old friends who had visited him for months now, followed him into his mind and haunted his dreams.

He saw a figure - a dark shadow of a man standing alone on a field. It was night and the moon was shining bright enough to see a second shadow in the sky whose silhouette grew bigger with every heartbeat. He heard the flapping of wings, felt the increasing wind of the air around him until the dark creature was directly above the unknown man, hovering in the air and then landing with astonishing grace. Instead of attacking, it bowed his head and offered himself up to the human in front of him.  
Arthur stared in awe, a feeling of kinship deep in his bones. It wasn’t only a dragon he saw; it was _the_ dragon, _the last_ of his kind, a _king_ of his breed. He was sure about that he witnessed a creature of eternal power and deep wisdom, a creature wild and dangerous who obeyed the small figure still standing in the shadows.

As certain as he knew that he saw the last dragon on earth, he felt the draw to the unknown man in front of him. An invisible pull which tore at his heart. Involuntarily he started to move in his direction, a burning curiosity to know who could master beast and men in a silent battle of wills.  
He tasted a name on his lips. It lingered there but avoided capture. It slipped away, leaving an emptiness which frustrated him. He had the feeling that he knew him and at the same time an urge that he had to know who he was. A silent whisper filled the air and his heart drummed in his ears as he approached the black silhouette.  
He couldn’t understand why, was only aware of the insatiable need to solve the enigma. He reached out; his fingertips close enough to touch, when the shadow turned towards him and dark eyes flashed brightly, filled his view completely and bathed everything in shimmering gold. That was the moment he woke up… never able to catch him, never able to know who he was. It was a recurring dream which haunted his soul and left an aching sensation in his body.

He didn’t know where it came from or why he dreamt about it over and over again but he was confident that someday the shadow would reveal himself in light and he finally would understand.


End file.
